Utility companies use meters to measure various commodities. These commodities can include resources like electricity, gas, and water. Meters can include a dial device that can indicate the amount of the commodity consumed. For example, the dial can indicate a volume of gas that has been consumed over time by a household. The dial may move responsive to the gas moving through a metering valve.